


Kageyama Tobio; Boy or Girl?!

by DoubtDesona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtDesona/pseuds/DoubtDesona
Summary: “You were always meant to meant to be a boy! You are a boy! You will always be a boy!”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Father, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	1. what to do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt a a writing so work with me please! Also I’m open to criticism and ideas so give them to me if you would like! There will be multiple ships in this btw. So there will be more relationships to be added :))

Kageyama tobio was a happy child. Always laughing, and smiling. Always playing outside with the other kids. Always playing volleyball. Always playing setter. Always passing even if they were all just average.  
Elementary school was fun. Everyone excepted everyone, no one was separated for being a boy or a girl. None of the kids knew what separated you from being a girl or boy. Until the last year of elementary, sex education, they told you about the different parts girls and boys have, and told you want comes with each gender, how to look the part of your gender. Kageyama went home that day confused, she asked her father why he told her she was a boy, why he calls her a boy. She wasn’t a boy, she didn’t have boy parts. “You were meant to be a boy! You are a boy! You will always be a boy!” Is the answer she got, she still wondered why he was saying that, she did not have boy parts. “ Your mother wanted you to be a boy, she wished for a boy! She died disappointed, the baby she gave birth to wasn’t what she wanted! You weren’t what she wanted! You will follow her dying wish, you will complete her wishes!” Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her. No one told her she was supposed to be a boy, no one told her her mom wanted her to be a boy. Not her dad, not Miwa, not her most trusted grandpa. When her dad sent her to her room, she went straight to sleep not wanting to think about it anymore until she got to talk to her beloved grandpa. 

And that’s what she did , she kept doing what she was doing before. No one asked her if she was a boy or a girl. So she let anyone assume what they thought. Boy or girl ? It didn’t matter to her. She waited to confirm how she should feel or what she should do until she talked to her grandpa.She didn’t care to act as either genders because nothing had changed. Her body didn’t change, her clothes didn’t change, no one treated her different. She didn’t mind if she wore the skirts or if she wore her hair long, she didn’t care if she became a stereotypical girl. She just did not care. 

Until, she saw how the boys began treating the girls. They would flip their skirts to see under, they called them ugly or told them they looked like a boy if they didn’t fit their description of a girl, they would called them weak, they wouldn’t let them play any sports with them because of that. Soon she realized she was always grouped with the boys, because they thought she was a boy. She was low key happy about that because all she cared about was volleyball, and whatever would get her better in volleyball she would do. The girls weren’t as passionate about volleyball as the boys were, they didn’t play it whenever they got the chance like boys did. And she did so she needed to be with the boys to have all the time she could so she could play volleyball as much as she wanted. But she didn’t do anything different she just kept the same hair, the same clothes, the same way she talked, the same habits, the same love for volleyball. She still didn’t confirm how she was going to proceed in the future. If she was going to dress and act as a stereotypical girl, keep going as she is being neither confirmed, or act as her mother’s dying wish of her being a boy. 

She was going to get the confirmation soon, as she was graduating and moving to Miyagi with her grandpa. Her older sister had moved out at the beginning of the year for college, and her dad was going to The U.S for a while.

When she arrived in Miyagi she found it so different from home. But it was good, it was nice. She missed her grandpa dearly, and now she’d be with him always. Her grandpa greeted her as happily as she did. Before her father left , her told her he had to talk to her grandpa and that it was grown up stuff. She left them to it as she explored her new territory. She didn’t see many kids in the area, so she assumed there must be a place they’re all meeting up at for the summer. She made her way back home, and said goodbye to her dad. Right way her and her grandpa went to go eat their favorite, pork curry. 

On the way home she got to what she needed to ask before she forgot. “My dad said I’m supposed to be a boy but I don’t have boy parts, I have girl ones. And he told me my mom was disappointed I was a girl and that she wanted a boy. I’ll always be a boy. And that I need to follow her dying wish, of being a boy! What do I do, grandpa?” She just pushed it all out, somewhere she started tearing up, but she blinked them away. He looked at her in surprise. “You don’t need to be anything you don’t want to be. Your mom was not disappointed in you for being a girl, she loved you for you. Your father wanted a boy. It’s not her dying wish. You can do whatever you want.” Her grandpa soothed her. “You can dress as a girl if you want, you can dress as a boy if you want. You can grow your heart to whatever length you want. You can do anything you want here. Be free here. None of your dads regulations stand while your with me !” She cried that night, she cried hard. She’d never got that kind of support before. She thanked him. She choose to continue being her. Dressing in whatever she wanted, which just happened to be boys section clothes, to continue on the boys teams, keep her hair shorter. But if she wanted to dress in dresses and skirts at anytime she would. That’s what she was going to do in junior high. Do what she wanted. And so the summer started, her being comfortable as her. 

Her grandpa did worry about when she would start developing how they would deal with it. But he’ll plan as they go, so it’ll be ready when it comes to. So he kept it to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler for today, but I’ll be posting again tomorrow

Summer went by in a flash. School was starting up again, her first year of junior high. Kitagawa Daichi, the junior high school she chose. It’s supposed to have a really good volleyball team, she was excited and nervous. She had worked a lot on volleyball over the summer with her grandpa. But what if someone better was there and she didn’t get to play? She was well rounded in all positions but her best was setter. She didn’t let herself be discouraged though, she continued practicing, if she didn’t get it right away she’d work for it!

Her first day of junior high, she woke up at her scheduled time but still ended up running late. She said goodbye to her grandpa and rushed out the door. She made it to the gates with a good amount of time to spare so she found her way to the gym. She just wanted a peak before tryouts after school. Just as she made it to the door it swung open. Hitting her forehead, causing her to stumble back and bump into someone, before they caught her. Coming back to reality she jumps up and out of their hands. She moves in front of both people. They both stare at her for a moment, before she bust into apologizing and bowing. One grabs her shoulder to stabilize her. She looks up confused. “Your okay, no need to apologize. It’s this guys fault for slamming the door on you.” He glares at the other “Iwa-chan it was an accident!!!” He starts before turning to her “Im super sorry. I didn’t mean to slam you like that. What are you doing here anyways? Aren’t first years supposed to be early to class?” Eyebrow lifted. The other also stares curiously. She stiffens, suddenly remembering when and where she’s at. “Ummm, I got lost on my way to class? I’ll get going.” She turns to leave before they can ask her anything. Before another hand stops her. “Where are you supposed to be? We’ve been here long enough to know where everything is, we can take you to class.” Skeptical, She pulls out her schedule. They both look before they start walking. She slowly follows after them. People stare as they walk down the hallway. She wonders if these guys are popular, she gets nervous all of a sudden. (Or maybe it’s because of the huge red mark on your forehead lol) They soon get to her supposed class “Sorry for messing up your guys morning, and thank you for walking me uhhh” realizing she never got there name. They stare at her for a second before one clicks that she didn’t know their names. “You really didn’t, don’t worry about it. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime and...” he elbows his friend “Mean Iwa-chan. Tooru Oikawa, you’ll hear it around.” He winks.” Thank you Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San. You should also head to class, I don’t want to make you late.” Iwaizumi-san looks at his watch, and nods before turning to leave. Oikawa-San turns to follow “See ya Tobio-Chan” She turns and enters the room. Some turn to look at her and some don’t. The teacher doesn’t seem to have arrived yet. She finds a seat at the back of the class, against the wall, next to the window. There’s a kid with his head down next to her, he didn’t look up when she sits down. Soon enough class starts and the first schooldays gone by. She wakes up to the final bell, she groggily gets up and walks to the gym. 

She takes her time to get there because she can’t change at the sametime as all the boys. Soon she’s changed out and opening the door to the gym. She walks in and looks around she’s the kid from her earlier class talking to another guy, some people she doesn’t recognize, and Iwazumi-San and Oikawa-San. Oikawa-San is the first to notice her “Tobio-Chan what are you doing here?! Did you get lost again?” She blushes in embarrassment at his words. “Shut up he’s probably here for tryouts dumbass! Hey, so are you?” She nods and looks around the attentions on them. “Ahhh my Tobio-Chan’s trying out! I can’t wait anymore let’s get started with tryouts, huh coach?” He gets a nod in responds. They decide to do practice matches as the tryouts. Everyone who’s trying out shifts positions before getting to their ‘official’ one. When she stated she was a setter to Oikawa-San he had a weird expression for a second. But it quickly went away. She does normal at the other positions, until she gets to setter does she show her stuff. She’s not at her fullest yet because she doesn’t yet know her spikers, but soon enough she’ll get there. In the end her side lost, but it was expected. The coach quickly tells who made it which was her, the kid from her class and his friend only, before he says they can leave. She introduces herself to the other first years as they walk out, Kunimi Akira, from her class and Kindiachi Yuutaro, his friend. As soon as they step outside “Kagsss! I came to get you ! I missed you!” A boy around her age jumps in front of her. She recognizes him as , Terushima Yuji, a friend from over the summer. She must have told him shes going here, she didn’t expect him to show up for her. “Teru? Huh? Ah, okay hold on let me say bye to everyone, then we can go.” He nods. She turns to her new friends awe struck faces, “Seems I’ve got to go. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”. She grabs Terus wrist with one hand and waves with the other while walking away. They catch up before he drops her off at home and head off his direction. She catches up with her grandpa before doing her night routine and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, and rushed , it’s a mess, I’m a mess. But I think I know where I’m going with this finally! Getting a second opinion on it then it should go pretty smoothly from here :)))


	3. Chapter 3

School goes by smoothly for the first 8 months. No one suspects anything. She settles in with Kunimi and Kindiachi. They have games now, they win basically all of them. Although she just warms the bench since Oikawa-San is the better setter. But she still has fun as a pinch server, and she practices a lot in hopes to get better. She ask Oikawa-San for help once a day, which she gets no as a reply back. Ever since everyone exchanged numbers she’s made it a habit of asking over the phone, he’s less rude when she asks that way.  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
She has kunimi and Kindiachi waiting for her outside, so she rushes out of the locker room. She finds them and joins them, they look a little suspicious so she has her guard up. “Why do you guys look like that? Are you hiding something from me” She glares, they shake their head and look away. She glared harder “Kags!! did you miss me !!?? I missed you! These guys said you’d like my surprise.” Teru suprises her with a back hug. She glared at the two and turned around “What are you going here? I thought you said you weren’t going to do this anymore?!” “I just missed you and I realized I never got your number! If you let me have it, I can just text or call you instead of showing up here.” “Huh, my number? I don’t have a phone never needed one, should I get one?” All three of them say yes. “Okay I’ll get one. Hopefully by tomorrow, but I have to talk to my grandpa, so I’ll go now.” She waves and walks off Teru in tow.  
The next day she shows up with a phone. She presents it to them before practice, “Look! I got one, do we exchange numbers now?” They not excitedly, she exchanges with kunimi and kindiachi. After practice “ Kags, you got one! Let me get your number!” He shouts running to her. That gets the attention of the team for some reason. “Tobio-Chan let’s all exchange numbers as a team !!”  
~~~~~End flashback~~~~  
In one of the practice matches, Oikawa-San lost his cool, causing her to to be subbed in for him. She turned to her friends who gave her a thumbs up before she entered. She missed the look Oikawa-san gave her when they touched hands. Later that day, feeling confident, she ask him to teach her his serve. Before she had a chance to react she got a punch to her cheek, knocking her down. Iwazumi-San was a second to late to stop it. She looks up at him tears at the brim of her eyes, she can’t see the expression on his face. She puts a hand to her cheek, she feels the pain in her cheek, blood running down her cheek, blood in her mouth. She stumbles up and runs, just runs. She sits down on a tree in a park she’s never been to before. She didn’t know what to do, the person she looks up to most hates her enough to hit her. She’s in a crisis. She turns off her phone and thinks. She doesn’t return home until almost 12. Her grandpas still up, he rushed to her asking all the questions. She blames it on some older kids taking her money. He doesn’t believe her, but he’s not going to push her, he’s just going to comfort her as much as he can. He fixes her up and she falls asleep in her grandpas hold. Exhausted from the crying and running.  
The next day she’s offered a chance to stay home. She declines. She needs to play some volleyball, she needs school, she needs her friends, she needs something to keep her mind off it. She gets to school bandaid covering the cut, bruise still showing slightly under it. She gets looks but she doesn’t care. In her classes she keeps her head down, she skips lunch choosing to avoid any chance of her upperclassmen. The end of the day she heads to practice, she arrives a couple minutes late. Making a late entrance turns the attention to her. She hears some gasp at her cheek. She avoids eye contact with everyone even her friends and makes her way to the coach. “I had to get a patch from the nurse, sorry for being late.” She whispers softly. He looks suprised at how she’s acting. She’s usually more outgoing, he only nods. She makes her way to her friends, teammates asking if she’s okay and what happened. She says that she fell down the stairs, a soft fake laugh included. She feels Oikawa-sans and Iwaizumi-sans stare in the back of her head. Her friends don’t ask they just give her looks of pity, knowing that’s not it. Practice goes on as normal as possible, she avoids her upperclassmen as much as possible. When Kunimi and Kindiachi offer to walk her home, she accepts it. But as they walk out the school they meet Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San outside the door. “Kageyama can we please talk to you?” Iwaizumi-San says in a almost pleading voice. She pales. “I can’t. Have to get home.” She then turns and leaves. She can hear her friends calling her name, but she doesn’t stop for them. She needs to get home and calm down. She’ll feel at ease with her grandpa.  
The next couple days consist of her being kind of her acting as normal as she could. She didn’t didn’t act mopey anymore, the only thing off was her cheek and that shes still avoiding Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San at all cost. Her friends took notice of it, and questioned her. She just ignored them and changed the topic. They eventually moved on as it became less apparent. They had stopped trying so hard to interact with her. She didn’t talk to them unless absolutely necessary. It went on like that until they lost the Shiratorizawa game, they came in second, and Oikawa-San got the best setter award. “I will defeat you one day, just you wait.” He says to her crying. She stares at him for a second before walking off. That’s the last time she sees him. The day of graduation kindiachi comes to her class with an envelope, he says Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San wanted her to have their pins. She takes the envelope but she doesn’t believe him. She stuffs the envelope in the back of her drawer. To never open, to not think of how she’s hated by the upperclassmen she looked up to most. 

She pushes it back for the time being and chooses to enjoy her summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still working on the longtime plot but it should be okay like this for a while. Also sorry i suck at writing, I just love the ideas in my head for this fic and I do my best to put them into words for the story. If you have criticism please add I need it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long :////

Summer was her chance to get away from everything.   
Kindiachi and Kunimi invited her to hangout frequently but they often hung out with people who were previously on the team. Meaning Oikawa-San and Iwazumi-San could possibly be there. Choosing to avoid even the possibility of interacting with them. She hung out with Teru two or three days out of the week, for almost the whole summer. It started out just them, then Teru invited a friend he had met at school, Bobata Kazuma, and they all hit it off well. He was very much like Teru, lively and clingy. She didn’t mind it, she liked the love and attention they both gave her. They did everything the could together swimming, sleeping over, exploring, they had even took a liking to volleyball because she talked and played it around them so often. They had so much fun together.  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
“Let’s go to Tokyo for a couple days! My family has an apartment there, we can use it while we’re there!” Kaz suggest. “Yeah, bet! It’ll be so fun!” Teru agrees. They look at her for her answer. “Ummm, it sound like fun but I’d don’t know if my grandpa will let me. It’s really far, and it’s just us.” She shyly glances away, knowing her being a girl is a big part of a decision like this. “Pleaseee!” They both plead. “Your grandpa loves us, he can trust us! I’m sure your puppy dog eyes will do the trick” Teru makes his case to her. She really did want to go, so she folded quickly, rushing home to ask.   
“Pleaseee Grandpa pleaseeeee! I really want to go! I promise I won’t put myself in danger, you know that you can trust the boys.” She pleaded. He gives her a questioning look before telling her he’d think about it, giving her hope. She texted the group chat.

Summer Trio

Kags 🐮  
My grandpa said he’d think about it   
Which probably means yes! 

Teru🤪  
I told you he’s say yea  
Kaz send the details so I can tell my mom

Kags🐮  
Me too

Kaziii🤩  
Bet bet bet  
Sends details

At dinner that night they talked it all over, he was scared of having her so far away, not being able to get to her in a matter of 15 minutes. A lot could happen in the time it takes him to get to her or get her help. After her pleading and doing everything in her power for approval, he gave her permission. On the promise that she would behave and have her location on at all times. She happily agreed and gave him the details. They had agreed to stay for four days and leave on Friday morning, two days away. They spent Wednesday at the mall shopping for clothes. The boys insisted they needed to look their best for the city. They shopped at all the popular places, she enjoyed being judge of their outfits, and viceversa. She had to pull them by the collar out of the mall, if she didn’t they would have spent all their money. Thursday, they packed all the necessities, then met up at Terus house to make a list of everything they might need for the apartment. The boys didn’t take it to seriously. They wanted to only be at the apartment for sleep ( that they’ll probably rarely do )and to eat out for all meals. So she left shortly after arriving so she could do all the responsible things by her own accord. She asked her grandpa for help preparing for the trip, making sure she had everything she would need. After that they enjoyed the time they had together before bed.   
~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~

That’s how she ended up here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff kinda. im w my dad for Christmas and he leaves my siblings for me to babysit, sooo I haven’t had time to write until now. Sorry, I’ll have more free time starting now tho I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Being on a trip with her best friends seemed like a good idea, before it actually started.   
Her grandpa dropped her off at the train station Friday morning to meet up with the boys but not before giving her his debit card to use if she runs out of money to use. She decides to keep it a secret from the boys until necessary, they would probably want to use it to seem more grown up. When she gets out the boys are already together waiting for her. She wants to attempt to surprise scare them, but when she turns around to do so they appear on both sides of her. They greet and say goodbye to her grandpa before pulling her to head off to purchase tickets. When buying the tickets the lady at the register eyes them for a moment before actually allowing them to purchase. She assumes it’s because they’re so young traveling by themselves, she was super surprised when her grandpa allowed it. They board the train smoothly until they get to choose seats, Teru and Kazuma argue about who gets to sit next to her. It was way to early for them to be arguing. She puts a stop to it by telling them Kaz will sit by her for this train and on the second train Teru will sit by her. They attempt to make a huff but were stopped by her pushing Teru to the seat in front of her and pulling Kaz to sit down with her. She gets window seat, she likes to see the views as they go by. Changing trains and arriving in Tokyo goes well. 

Stepping off the train into the crowded city of Tokyo made her so happy. Happy to be away from everything, happy to be here with her best friends. ‘Wow’ she thinks. Her Adrenalin was rushing. She grabs her friends hand and pulls them to a calmer area so they can look at the map to get to the apartment. They figure out their route and make their way there, it wasn’t far from the station. “Let’s stop here.” “Let’s go there.” The boys wanted to stop everywhere. She forces them to go to the apartment before they explore. They arrive in front of a tall, glass building. Getting up to the apartment everything was really fancy and nicely decorated. The apartment was the same, decorated nicely throughout. She had planned share a room with one of the boys but they insisted she stay in the biggest room. To tired to argue with them, she goes to explore. The kitchen had all the cooking utensils she would need, the bathrooms had tubs with jets, her room had a king bed with the best view. She laid on the bed watching the view until she drifted off. 

When she woke up it was around 3pm, the apartment was oddly quiet even if the boys were sleeping. At all their past sleepovers they snored or always left the t.v. On super loud. She goes to their rooms only to find their not there. She checks where they left their shoes, to find they are also gone. They had left her. She wasn’t even all that mad, she was more sad. This was supposed to be a group trip, they were supposed to explore the city together. But she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, hoping they weren’t doing what she thought they were, and choose to go get food so she could cook. She grabbed her essentials and went to the closest grocery store, which was only a block up. This grocery store was huge, and had foods she’d never seen before. She looked around, purchased what she needed and foods she didn’t need but wanted to try. Figured she’d look up a recipe for it later. She struggled to carry everything back, thankfully as soon as she entered the apartment building a man came to help her take it up. She put everything she didn’t need up and put on the apron that was provided before she started cooking. She figured it’s vacation and they should have their favorite foods, so she made beef curry with rice. When she finished she made plates for everyone, sat down and waited. 

The food was getting cold, they needed to get home soon, so she called. “Where are you guys? I made dinner and it’s getting dark.” She heard what sounded like an arcade game in the back. “Haha. Oh yea, we’ll head back now.” And hung up. She stared at her phone. Mad and sad, she hurriedly ate her food, hoping to be out of the main room when they got home. She put the leftovers away and went to sulk in the bath. In the middle of the bath the boys returned home. She gets into some shorts and an oversized t-shirt before going out to see them. The moment she enters the room they start to talk about what they did the whole day. She gets petty, choosing to ignore them. They watch as she walks right past them to the fridge, grabbing an ice cream, then back past them to her room. She locks her door and puts her favorite show on, turning the volume up so it blocks the boys questions and whines. When they stop she turns the t.v. off and goes to sleep. 

Tomorrow she’ll have her own fun by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas or criticism please put them in the comments. They are greatly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning she wakes up feeling refreshed, almost as if nothing had happened. She had almost forgot. When she opened the door from her room to the rest of the apartment two bodies were slumped in front in a deep sleep, she had almost stepped on them. The moment she looked at their faces she remembered why she was so pissed that night. She carefully stepped over them and into the kitchen, she wasn’t really feeling like cooking and wanted to get her day started early. So she retreated back to the room to start getting ready. She did everything normal up till getting dressed, she wanted to wear a nicer outfit to compensate for her foul mood. She choose to wear dark wash ripped jeans, slightly tight fit maroon t-shirt with white vans. She had to add a thin sweater to hide the fact she was starting to develop a girly figure, she was still slim so it was more a precaution. She grabbed her bag with the essentials and headed to the front door. She half expected the boys to still be asleep by her door but they were not, she was warey of them, she wanted the day to enjoy herself too. She attempted to sneak to the front before they heard her but when she got there she was presented with the boys sitting ready to go. She rolled her eyes and goes to put on her shoes “Where are you going? Why are you ignoring us?” They ask. “Out. You guys can sleep in, I bet you guys had a lot of fun yesterday” She replies as she walks out the door.

She didn’t expect them to follow her out. But they did. Begging her to talk and pay attention to them. She almost felt bad, she wanted to give up the silent treatment, but the stubbornness in her refused at least for now. Pushing the boy problem aside she feels hungry. She starts to look up a good restaurant for breakfast. She pulls up the directions and heads that way. She takes note of a couple places she wants to go to while walking the way. Soon enough she’s sitting in a booth at a cute restaurant looking over the menu. It would be a nice moment if there wasn’t two people, who she was supposed to be mad at, watching her every move. She felt kind of bad, they’re dumb boys they probably had no idea why she was upset. They probably just wanted to let her sleep, they didn’t mean any harm. She felt like she was over reacting. She wanted a nice, peaceful day and if that meant giving up the silent treatment she would. So that’s what she did. “What are you guys getting? I’m thinking waffles” She looks up and smiles at them. They only gaze at her for a second. Before Teru reaches over to grab her cheeks and squeals. “Kags your so cuteeee! We thought you were mad at us!” “We haven’t even looked.” Kaz finishes it off as they both go to open their menus. “I was just tired. Last night and this morning.” She plays it off. They nod their heads in response though she can tell their not listening. The rest of breakfast went smoothly, the food was really good. Throughout the breakfast they had talk about what they should do that day. The boys had wanted to go to a couple arcades and she wanted to hit a bakery up and to this cool kids museum. 

They went to one of the arcades first, it was really big and super packed. It had games she’d never seen in person, she wanted to try almost all of them. But she put a limit on her money spending so that limited what she could play also. After making plans to meet up later they split up to play on their own. So she went to the games she’d probably never have a chance to play in Miyagi. She wasn’t the best at arcade games but she didn’t suck so bad. Though for one game she kept failing, and her ego didn’t let it slide. She played for most of her time there at that one game, until she won. Then moved on. She got bored a couple minutes before they were supposed to meet up, so she went to sit down at a table. She scrolled through her phone and updated her grandpa on how she was while waiting. Soon she started to walk to the designated meeting place, while walking she noticed a poster for middle school volleyball tournament. Anyone was allowed and if your team won they got money. She took a quick pic just in case the boys wanted to do it with her. Just as she turned around she bumped into Kaz and Teru. “You were taking a while so we came to look for you.” “What were you looking at” They ask her as the walk out. “A volleyball thing, I thought you guys might want to do it with me.” While talking about the details they move on to the kids museum.

The moment they stepped in she grabs a pamphlet to see how they should go about this. It was like a fun, kids science museum, so it had experiments for kids to try out. It was pretty expensive so they choose the cheapest deal, which allowed them to still do a ton of stuff. They started off with watching a short movie about dinosaurs, it talked about a lot even how birds are basically modern day dinosaurs. They even passed around a T-Rex bone. Next they moved on to experiments. They did a water one where they try to make a path for the water with a limited amount of tools. They all successed in doing so. Then they did an art one where they draw an imaginary dinosaur then scan it and it goes into the board and shows its life span. They did a couple more before sneaking into one where they X-ray your body. Hers was clear but they boys had broken bones so it showed where it had healed. Before leaving they hit up the gift shop, the boys bought a bunch of things, but they all purchased a box of flavored crickets. It said they could eat them, and she wanted try it so she forced the boys to try it too. 

They went found a park to sit down and relax at. While they relaxed, they realized it was almost dinner, they had missed lunch. They decided to go home so she could cook, but before they left the boys insisted they wouldn’t make it without a snack so they tried the flavored crickets. She got orange, Teru got salt&vineager and Kaz got sour cream n onion. She hated hers, it was so gross, the flavor didn’t mix and the legs got stuck in her teeth. The boys like the flavor but they also had the legs in teeth problem. She had wanted to try theirs but they had downed them in one mouthful. 

When they got home they realized just how tired they were. But they had to eat so she cooked them up some quick fried rice. They ate it in the living room so they could watch tv on the biggest screen in the apartment. After about an hour of watching tv, she looked over to find the boys asleep. They had looked so peaceful and she knew she couldn’t carry them to their rooms, so she just brought in their blankets and covered them. The boys had sprawled out enough in the couch she wouldn’t sleep comfortably there, so she went to sleep in her room. She had almost dozed off but jerked awake remembering about the volleyball tournament the next day. She quickly set an alarm and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The museum is based of a real one I’ve been to. ~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave future ideas! And criticism! Thank you for reading <333 I’ll update as soon as possible I have exams tmr, a flight Thursday and exams again on Friday, but I have a draft for the next chap so it should be posted soon!


End file.
